The Legend of Link: Era of the New Age
by BabyNTrenchcoat
Summary: Shortly after turning 19 Link begins having nightmares and visions of a previous life... Then after saving a stranger from some secret black market he discovers he is the chosen hero of time. Will Link and the mysterious Zel be able to put aside their difference and stop Gannon? Or is it already too late for Hyrule? Is history bound to repeat its self? Stay tuned to find out...
1. new update

sooo anyone who has actuallly read and or is following this story. yeah since its been basically a year im scrapping the story, i thoufht of better ways to go about the overall plot- and blahblah. ill probably atart writing soon and well see where it goes from there, yay


	2. Prologue

Intro

The legends speak of a land that was once divided by a great field. A land that flourished in riches and beauty. A land of many being, all whom lived in this great nation...

To the south were the children of the forest. A race which were born from a great Tree, known only as The Deku Tree. These forest children never aged and it was foretold that these children were to never leave the forest... This was the race of Kokiri.

To the East lay the fish like creatures, graceful and wise. The best swimmers of the land, they protected the waters of the great nation. They could be found where ever water was present, however the center of their kingdom was the domain where the King resided. These fish like creatures were known as the Zora.

To the North East where the now dormant volcanoes lay, once stood the strong and powerful Gorons, creatures that protected the many mountain ranges. They were known to curl up into a bolder shape when they went into a defense position or even to sleep. However none can say for certain...Gorons haven't been spotted since they volcanoes went dormant. Some rumors say that since Gorons look so similar to boulders that some of the boulders laying across the mountains are hibernating Gorons.

To the north was Castle town.This is where most, if not all the humans lived. Humans...not much to say about their race. They come in many fun shapes and sizes, and known for their short tempers.

Rumors say that in the days of old the Hylians, a proud and strong race (Also favored by the goddesses, molded even in their own images) they wereelf like creatures who were powerful, wise, some even magical. The race was also known live the longest out of all others... However its said that this once beloved race has all but perished. The ancient articles say that an evil gerudo king wiped them out, along with all knowledge of their exsistance

To the North west were the Gerudo, a striking race which were well-known, the best thieves and most skilled in combat. Though rumoreda race of all female, with the exceptional male being born every 100 years.. Its saidthat they are great warriors, they lived in a desert land which hardened their spirits.

To the west was the swamp, this is where the kingdom of the Deku Scrubs lay. A race which kept to themselves. Looked down on by all other races, no doubt they were at the bottom of the chain of power. Still a prideful race however, they were known for their unmistakable musical style which consists of music by deku pipes which formed from the trees of the swamp.

To the south-west were the clan of the Rito, bird like creatures who protected the skies of Hyrule. These creatures were a prideful race as well. They were known to fly great distances.

Finally were the sheikas. A race which little is known about, none can truly say who they were, or what their purpose was. All known are mere rumors which state that they had a small village at the base of death mountain.

This is what made the lands of Hyrule. Many ages ago.

However one thing that is cruel, destroyed everything that once was...Time. Everyone's enemy was time, and time. Legends state of an evil man who gained a undefeatable power, destroying the lands. Covering Hyrule in a never-ending form of complete darkness. Evil rose and overpowered all living things.. Destroying the land that was once known asHyrule.

To this day..

The forest is thick and overgrown. Most people get lost and never return after entering the forest. The mountain and volcanoes of the great land have all become dormant. With it the Goron race has all but vanished. The river and lakes have all but dried up leaving the zora race to evolve to the new landscape. The have all but completely changed. No longer the beloved fish like people they once were. They no longer have fins and the only real difference between the zora and the humans now are the fact they have a bluish skin tone. Some even say they no longer have gills, and can no longer swim great distances. The Swamp lands have all but been destroyed, none can say for certain what has become of the kingdom of Deku Scrubs.

Evil had risen, and took hold most of the land...the remainder of the many different races all came together and now all live in Castle town. Which has expanded 100 times in size. Buildings being built taller than ever. Even the market place was quite hectic. People shoulder to shoulder with one another.

This is the land now. This is Hyrule.

Legends of the ancient. triforce, the race of Hylians, Sheikah and the hero of time became nothing more than myths... Myths became rumors...

Until all that remained of the old world was nothing more than mere whispers. Even stories of a magical golden powerful artifact and the one who protected it have all but vanished into these whispers...


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay hello and thanks for choosing this wonderful story to read. Few things to know first. This IS my first fanfic ive ever wrote, now i have written stories before bur usually with my own babies and such. There will be some twists that im certain most wont see coming. Other than that Enjoy and please comment :)

Chapter 1- Bad News

 ** _Looking around the young man found himself surrounded by a ring of fire. He was standing in a field of some sort which seemed to expand as far as the eye could see, the dark sky was a strong indicator that it was nightfall. When he looked down he noticed he was holding a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. Looking at the blade it almost seemed to radiate with power, he couldn't describe it, but it almost felt like destiny that he wield the blade. The shield was a heavy durable metal and seemed to bare an ancient hylian symbol._**

 ** _It was then that the boy heard an evil cackle, he quickly spun around to come face to face with another man. This man towered over the teenager. He had darker skin and bright orange hair. He could feel the evil pour from the man, almost as if the man was evil incarnate._**

 ** _This made the teenagers stomach churn as he felt fear begin to bubble up inside him. Feeling his hands begin to shake he quickly gripped the sword with all his might. This only made the evil man laugh harder. Holding out his palm the mans hand began to glow a dark purple color. A glowing ball of energy suddenly calm hurtling towards the teenager as he froze in place._**

His eyes flew opened and he quickly sat up. His heart was beating so fast it felt as if it were going to explode from his chest, his forehead dripping with sweat. Upon closer examination he realizedthat he was in his room. Leaning forward he rubbed his eyes as he took some deep breaths, in attempt to calm himself.

Granted he had nightmares before, sure, but none like this. This time it felt so real, almost as if it was a forgotten memory attempting to rise to the surface. He took a few moments to calm himself before he pushed his blanket off him and slid his feet off the bed, and to the cold ground.

His room was basic, a hay bed which was more comfortable than he'd admit, a small window near the end of his bed. Some nights he'd stare out the window and wonder if there was more destiny intended for him. Other than the necessities, there wasn't much in his room, he wasn't exactly the type of person who liked materialistic things. He looked over at an owl that lay perched on his dresser. A pet in which he's had for a few years, it was a great horned owl. It was brown with several patches of deeper brown. The owl almost looked as if it was always in a grumpy mood, however that was not the case. It was a friendly owl, and did offer some company to the lad.

The boy let out a deep sigh. "I tell you Rauru, ever since I turned 19 the nightmares have gotten far worse" The boy said, mostly to himself. The owl, Rauru was fast asleep. Link pushed himself to his feet and glanced out the window as he walked past.

The morning sun was just beginning to rise, it was a bit more cold than normal, a sure sign that fall was not too far away. In the near distance he could clearly hear the cucco's begin to caw. Just in time he thought to himself as he quickly made his way to the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and got the smell of sweat off him, then he quickly hopped into his cloths, which consisted of a tan shirt and a pair of shorts. Tossing his old cloths and towel into a basket Link then made his way out of his room. He paused as he almost forgot his apron, he slipped it on and then gently patted the owls head a few times. "I'll catch you later Rauru" he said quietly to the owl before exiting the room.

Link lived at an Inn where he worked, and his aunt owned. In short the building was two stories, the first floor was the restaurant, second floor was the rooms, and then the attic. Which is where Link's room was, well his and his aunts, their rooms were across from one another. The inn was on the smaller scale of buildings in castle town, with only 6 rooms and enough tables to serve roughly around 30, (even that was pushing it a bit) though they did manage to keep a steady stream of business.

Link began to make his way down the stairs, heading down to the first floor where the kitchen was. For the last few years, since he turned 15, he became the chef for the inn. Which he didn't mind, didn't fear to admit that he liked cooking.

He reached the bottom of the stair case and heard a familiar voice. He peered into the dinner and spotted him. Kolin, a zora who is a handful of years older than Link himself. Kolin lives at the inn, in room 3, to be precise and is a guardsman of Castle Town.

Link turned in the other direction and began to make a beeline straight to the kitchen. 'Just keep walking and maybe he won't notice me' Link thought to himself

"Linkin!" A voice called out and suddenly an arm wrapped around Link's shoulders. "Heya buddy. Trying to rush off without even saying good morning. That hurts bud" Kolin said as he let out a chuckle. Kolin had a bit of a soft voice and towered over Link. He wore normal Guards attire, the chain mail shirt, metal chest/leg/arm plates, Kolin could sometimes even be found wearing a helmet and carrying a spear.

Now Link did enjoy Kolin's presence time from time, after all they were good friends. He also knew however that Kolin could be a bit loud, and even get in to trouble from time to time. How he became a guard, Link would never know... "Hey Kolin. Sorry, I didn't see you there. Gotta get to work and start prepping some food before people start arriving" Link said as he pulled away from the tallzora.

Kolin chuckled. "Oh come on we both know that's not true" he blurted out. Link gave him a look, which caused the Zora to pause. "Oh no.. Your serious... so she hasn't told you yet has she?"

She? He most likely meant Link's aunt. "Told me what?" Link asked

"Oh man...well go find out"Kolin gestured to the set of doors which lead to the back kitchen. Then he returned to his seat and began talking with the person he was speaking to before.

Link began to walk again and pushed open the door which lead to the kitchen. The kitchen was average. A handful of shelves lined the walls where most of the ingredients lay, as well as the dishes. Most of the space consumed by counter tops, a large sink to do dishes, as well as a few ovens here and there. "Aunt Annette are you back here?" He called out as he entered the kitchen, he came to a sudden stop as he nearly knocked someone down on his way in.

It was an older women who was carrying a few pots, she had darker skin than him and had a bit of a large nose. She was wearing a long black robe, was far shorter than him, and had a red gem on her forehead. Her grayish white hair stood straight back. She huffed as Link nearly bumped her.

"Watch where you're going you little rat!" The woman hissed "You nearly knocked me to the ground" The woman said as she walked past him, stomping on Links foot and causing him to jump back.

He didn't recognize the elderly woman, not in slightest, but looking at her gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how to explain it, it was almost as if he knew who she was without really knowing her face. He could however feel her dark intentions as well as a certain darkness from her, he knew he need be weary of this woman. "I-i apologize" he stuttered before coughing and regaining his composure. "Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in and almost knock you down...I'm actually looking for my aunt, Annette, have you seen her?" he asked.

Her face crunched up in disgust as she scoffed at his so-called apology. "She's not here at the moment"

"Oh...well where is she?"

"None of your business you rat" She hissed.

Link blinked a few times and shifted his weight. Well this was quite awkward, what an awful way to meet someone. Link then held out his hand. "I think we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Link, it's a pleasure to meet you"

The shorter woman smacked his hand away, causing Link to recoil. "Get your filthy hand away from me child! The names Koume, learn the name and fear it... Now be gone before I change you into the filthy rat you are..."

With that Link slowly backed away and then exited the kitchen. He leaned against the kitchen door as he let out a deep sigh. Being in the same room as that woman made him on edge, his heart was beating a bit fast. Link rubbed the back of his hand where the woman,Koumesmacked him. That lady sure did have some strength to her.

A feeling of relief washed over Link as he spotted Annette, walking through the front door of the Inn. She was a young woman, 38 but looked far younger. His aunt had long black hair that had wonderful curls, she also had piercing green eyes. Very different from the blonde hair, blue eye kid Link was, but she was his aunt, so he never expected them to look similar. Annette also wore a simple blue dress that flowed past her knees. She grinned as she spotted him. "Oh Linkin I'm so glad you're awake. I need to speak with you sweety"

Link made his way over to Annette. "Annette who's the woman in the kitchen??" he asks

"Well that's actually what I want to speak with you about.. I hired her as our new chef" Annette said as she nodded.

"Okay...what about me then? Do you want me to act as a waiter??" Link asked, a bit confused by this

His aunt laughed and patted his head. "Oh no need. We have plenty of help here" She said as she began to walk toward the kitchen.

It was then that Link became aware of what was going on. "You replaced me, does this mean I'm fired?" He asked.

Annette paused for a moment and turned around. "I meant to tell you"

"How long have you been looking to replace me?" Link asked

"Oh..hrmm... for three weeks now"

"Three weeks?" Link gained a slight frown. "So since I turned 19... but why? I thought I was doing good"

"Oh sweety... you was-you are" she corrected. "Its just...your 19 now, a man... you shouldn't spend your whole life working at the Inn... Youre meant to do so much more in life... Your mother had a lot planned for you dear boy... its time you follow your own destiny" His aunt said as she brushed some of his hair behind his pointed ears. (Another thing that differed between the two of them)

This did catch Links attention though. His aunt never spoke about his mother, all Link really knows is that she passed away peacefully when he was young. "What do you mean my mother had more planned for me"

Annette blinked as she realized what she had said. She pulled her hand away and turned around. "Nothing child. All I really mean is that I'm most certain she didn't want you to spend your life cooped up is all. You're young, you should find something your passionate about" She said as she passed through the set of doors and entered the kitchen.

Link paused a moment before following. "Annette" he called out as he entered the kitchen. He paused as a small cloth sack was then tossed in his direction. He caught it almost instantly, he always had the best reflexes.

"There you go" His aunt said with a wink. Before he could ask, she continued. "3,000 rupees... I've saved up since you turned 16"

"wha-- I can't accept this, what do I even do-" Link began to say but was interrupted.

"you can, and will take the rupees. Youre going to go to the market place and get a nice outfit, maybe a haircut... and find a new job...You could always be a guardsman, like Kolin"

Link let out a small huff at the thought, a guardsman for Castle town? no way, most of the guards around castle town had twisted intentions and were overall crooked. Only ever looking out for themselves, he couldn't stand the thought of working besides people like that. "But-" he began.

"No buts, ands, or ifs... Just trust me my dear..." Annette said.

Link sighed silently and nodded a few times. "Okay" he said as he turned and made his way out of the kitchen...


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Marketplace

As Link made his way through town he couldn't help but feel a bit sadden by the earlier events. Yeah, sure, his aunt had a great point about following his passion. Although Link never thought that far ahead, certainly he felt as if fate had more intended for him. Never did he imagine what that may entitle. What would he do now? What **could** he do?

Certainly there was some alternative, even though he opposed the thought, maybe he **could** be a guard. Granted most were crooks, but they did at least get to patrol the walls outside of Castle Town, which was a big deal. No one was ever allowed to leave castle town, unless of course they were salesmen or were from elsewhere. The citizens however, they weren't authorized. Mostly due to the rest of Hyrule being invaded with all sorts of creatures moblins, stalfos, poes, wolfos and the occasional ReDead.

Its said that Hyrule was once a glorious kingdom, a place many travelers spoke highly of, now it was merely an empty shell full of darkness. The only remaining secured place to live being Castle Town, which the population was more than the town could handle.

Housing and buildings were so close to one another you could hardly fit three people side by side between the space, which meant all traveling through town was by foot. In certain parts, especially the market place, people were shoulder to shoulder with each other. This occasionally gave Link anxiety, mostly because there are always so many people in such a small space, it made him feel claustrophobic. He did travel to the marketplace many times nonetheless, mostly for his aunt.

As Link looked around he found himself only a mere street away from the buzzing and bustling market place. With his powerful hearing he was able to make out all the voices overlapping one another from here. There were only a small handful of people here and there on the street he was passing through, but he knew that would change once he got to the market. 'Mind as well enjoy it now' Link thought as he let out a sigh. He checked his pocket for his bag of rupees, they were still there and he gave himself a small nod. You must walk with caution when roaming the streets, pick pocketing was at an all time high. Link pressed forward, that's when he heard shouting.

"Get back here you little thief!!!" He heard a deep voice call out.

Link turned toward the voice, it was then that he observed a small figure in a ditty grey cloak come running out from an alley way. The figure glanced around and met with Links eyes. It looked as if a young child, around 9, a boy, the child ran over to, and hid behind Link.

Link looked down at the child, it seemed as if the child was clutching something. He tilted his head and was about to say something to the child when a voice called out.

"Hey! You!" The deep voice shouted Link looked up and came face to face with a guardsman. He was holding a spear and came rushing towards the two of them. "Move aside!" The guard said as he shoved Link.

Link stumbled back then tripped and fell on his back. He let out a groan of pain as his head suddenly collided with the ground.

 ** _In a flash Links surroundings suddenly changed, as he sat up he now found himself in a village. The houses made from stone with hay rooftops. Houses far apart from one another, this was a small, yet open village. Peaceful nonetheless, there were people walking around, laughing and talking with each other. The village surrounded by a beautiful forest, and in the distance he could make out a mountain range._**

 ** _Then in a blink everything changed, Link could suddenly hear cries and screaming for help as all sorts of people were running chaotically through the village, to and fro._**

 ** _Upon closer examination Link realized something, some of the people rushing about had grayish skin, long pointed ears, a short tail that came to a point, and had the face of a pig. Link had never seen these creatures before...Bokoblins, that is what they were. He couldn't say how he knew, it was as if a voice in the back of his mind told him what these creatures were._**

 ** _The village was being overrun and destroyed, he could smell the thick smoke as it threatened to choke him. He watched in fear as a Bokobolin dragged a woman off a horse, it then swung its sword down to her face. Link quickly averted his gaze, looking to the side, he did not want to witness someone die, that's when he became aware of something._**

 ** _Not too far from him he saw what he could only assume as a mother and child hiding behind some barrels. The child looked 10, had bright blonde hair and pointed ears, much like..._**

 ** _The women turned to the child. "Link take this" she handed him a large rucksack "You need to run, head north to the kingdom"_**

 ** _"but mother" The young child began_**

 ** _"no-you have to run, I will distract them... you'll be safe, now go. Quickly" The women said_**

 ** _Link could feel his heart rate begin to spike, then the two of them paused a moment and then turned to Link. He could feel his heart sink to the pit of his soul, as it began to beat even faster._**

 ** _The mother and child spoke in unison. "wake up"_**

Link threw his hands over his eyes and began to shake his head. 'no way this was a dream! It must have been, just relax' He thought to himself as he began to take a few deep breaths. He steadily lowered his arms, then opened his eyes.

He found himself sitting on the ground on the same street as before. Almost no time had passed...He looked around, his mind was racing 100 miles a minute. What had just happened? Was it a dream? If so why did it feel so real? And that child, it looked nearly exactly like him...It felt as if it was a memory, but he had lived in castle town for as long as he could remember. Maybe he was going crazy...

Link quickly shoved that thought aside as he slowly became more aware of the world around him.

The guard suddenly grabbed the child by his arm and yanked him forward. "you're coming with me"

The kid struggled to get free, he had dropped what he was clutching. It was a freshly baked loaf of bread, it tumbled to the ground and landed by Link's feet.

"No, let me go!" The kid screamed out as he continued to struggle. The kid managed to yank his arm free and fell backwards.

Without a second thought Link jumped to his feet and stood between the guardand the child. He threw his arms out to the side and gave the guard a stern look, one that said he meant business.

The guard narrowed his eyes. "Step aside! Youre intruding on official guardsman duty!" Link refused to move, he stood his ground. This only made the guard angry. "Have it your way kid" He said as the guard raised his hand, and thrust his spear down towards Link.

Link, to even his surprise caught the spear in mid-air, only a mere inch from his face. This caused all the guard and the child to gasp quietly. Link blinked a few times, still a bit shocked.

The guard pulled his spear away then scoffed. "Fine. It's only a loaf of bread... if I see either of your faces around here again ill toss you behind bars. This is your only warning" The guard threatened, he tried to seem intimidating but even the child could tell he was a bit shaken, the guard then turned and walked off.

Link dropped his arms to his side and watched as the guard practically stormed off. He hasn't even notice the young child walk over, pick up and wipe off the bread. That was when Link felt someone tug on the bottom of his shirt, looking down he saw the smiling face of the child.

"Thank you very much sir" The boy said slightly shyly.

Link smiled and pat the boy's head a few times. "no problem.. here" Link then reached into his pocket and after rustling around pulled out a handful of rupees. "take these That way next time you don't have to steal."

The childs face lit up with joy and he snatched the rupees. "Thanks sir, I won't ever forget you!" He said with a grin as he ran off.

Link just stood there and watched as the child slowly vanished from sight, then he began walking again. He couldn't help but think about what had just happened with the awful dream he had, could he even call it that? No, it was more like a nightmare, but how could it have been?? He had never had a nightmare while awake before.

A vision... Yes, that's what it was. It was like a vision, or a memory... a memory that had never happened to him, impossible. He heard a voice ring in the back of his mind, it was barely louder than a whisper.

 _Link... Help me_

He froze in his place, staring forward. Nightmares, visions, and now hearing voices... was he beginning to lose his mind?

 _Just a little farther, you're almost there..._

It was then that Link began to take in his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of an alleyway. 'I should really pay closer attention to where I'm walking' He thought to himself as he continued down the alley. It looked as if it only continued for a few more feet before ending with a brick wall. Link looked around. A dead end...or was it? The walls on the side of the alley werestone, so why would someone brick it up? He reached his hand out to place it on the wall.

Link gasped then pulled his hand away as it mysteriously passed **through** the wall... How peculiar. Link reached out, his hand passed through the bricks again. Upon a closer look he came to the understanding that it must have been a false wall, an illusion... magic! It had to have been. This made Link smile, it had been a long while since magic was in castle town.

Link pushed his way through the illusion, one would expect for it to feel as if there was resistance pushing back , however it did not.

Taking a few steps he then glanced back, mostly out of curiosity. Much to his surprise it still looked as if there was a brick wall. Incredible, growing up Link had heard stories and rumors about magical walls, but never did he think he'd ever see one for himself.

Pressing forward he found himself in an opening, there were a handful of buildings that were all connected. There was four doors, one that led to the different buildings. Standing just outside one of the doors was a tough looking man, he stood a strong six-foot tall, and had muscles the side of links head. The man had an angry look on his face, he could easily snap link like a twig.

Link took a deep breath, he **had** to press forward, someone was in need of help and he couldn't just stand around.

He walked over to the man, and gave the giant and serious look.

The giant grunted and held out a hand. "entrance fee is 250 rupees"

250??? Now that was an insane amount of rupees, and for what? An **entrance** fee, that only made him feel queasy, what was he getting himself into??

He didn't want to know, Link dug into his pocket and pulled out the desired amount then placed it in the mans hand. With that the man stepped aside, Link opened the door and stepped inside the building.

Entering the house he find himself in a long hall way, there were no window's and the walls were paints a dark blue. Hardly any light was present which gave the place a creepy feeling. When Link came to the end of the hall he found himself in a very large room. There were four rows of seats a few feet away from a small stage. On top of the stage was a number of items that all had a cloth over them.

There were all sorts of people in the room. Mostly all of them sitting in the front row, the all were wearing cloaks, probably to keep their identities. Which suddenly made Link nervous...maybe he should have done the same thing.

Link slid along the wall and remained in the back of the room, sticking close to the shadows that way he avoided beingseen, or identified. He then once again heard the voice...

 _Link... it is almost time... Be ready._

'Almost time for what?..' he couldn't help but wonder to himself.

A few more moments passed before someone walked on the stage, it was then that a few lights lit up the stage. The women on stage was a Gerudo, she wore loose red pant as well as a top, her bright orange hair pulled back into a bun, she had a sword sheathed on her hip.

Looking around Link noticed that nearly everyone in the room had a weapon...His hesrt began to race.

"Welcome ladies and gents. Today we have a variety of very amazing things for sale, all the way from magical masks, fairies, all the way to musical instruments from a forgotten family, but please make sure to stick around for the last bid... because today we have a very rare gift...Lets start off with the first object" The woman said as she pulled one of the blankets off to show a cage which held a handful of glowing tiny people. Fairies. The cage rested upon a podium.

People began to bid on the cage full of fairies, Link could feel a great sadness begin to press down on him, it was as if he could feel what the fairies were feeling.

It didn't take long for someone to buy the fairies,from there one by one the objects raveled and auctioned off to the highest bidder. There were all sorts of different objects, a mask that lookednothing more than a rock, allegedly the mask was able to make the wearer turn invisible. The next item was a magical bow which gave the arrows it used magical abilities, such as shooting fire, or ice. Right, as if that was a real thing.

Then there was a deep blue instrument, an ocarina,this instrument had some sort of yellow triangular symbols at the top of it. Staring at the instrument Link suddenly felt as if he held some sort of special connection to the ocarina, almost as if it held some sort of powerful meaning. He had to resist the urge to place a bid on the object.

A handful of other objects sold as well. Link began to relax a bit, maybe nothing bad was going to happen after all.

"Alright, i do hope you all saved some rupees, now it is time for our last bid. Something that is truly " The woman on stage said, she waved her hand at a man whom was standing near a curtain which Link assumed led to another room of the building. The man vanished behind the curtain, and the woman continued to speak. "the next thing we have up for auction is something of a mystery...come to you from a land far away...an extinct race. Behold" The woman clapped her hands, just as she did the man from before returns.

The man is holding a chain, giving it a yank, someone else stumbles out of the room behind the man. Attached to the end of the chain is a mysterious person, clothed head to toe in cloth, the person wore a deep blue cloth like pants and shirt that seemed to compliment the person's figure. The prisoner wore cloth like boots and had white bandage like cloths wrapped around both their arms and legs, and wore a white scarf. The person also had half of their face covered as well, as well as the top of their head wrapped. The mysterious person looked up and glanced around the room, Link and the figure locked eyes. That's when he heard the voice in his head again.

 _The time has come, prepare yourself... hero..._


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Legends of Old

"Behold, one of the last known Shekiahs. A race known for being highly trained warriors, we shall start the bidding at 3,000 rupees" The Gerudo woman on stage said

Link could feel his body tense, and his hands curl to fists. He decided not to make a move..yet, he needed precision on his timing..Link and the sheikah kept each other's gaze during this exchange. That's when the man whom was holding the chain suddenly yanked on it and cause the Sheikah to stumble forward.

The sheikah then looked at the man with the chain, she or he-- Link wasn't exactly sure-- the sheikah did have a nice figure however, and now that Link was paying closer attention he noticed this shekiah had braided blonde hair,it came to her shoulder. Maybe it was a girl? He suddenly found himself wondering what she looked like...

She suddenly dug her heels into the ground causing the man when the chain to stumble back, the sheikah reacted promptly, she quickly wrapped the chain around his neck, then with a strong tug brought the man to the ground.

Needless to say this caught everyonein the rooms attention. A few of the people began to slowly stand up. This wasn't going to end well...

The woman on stage sighed"change of plans" she said as she waved her hand "first one to bring the sheikah to its knees, shall have the honor of taking it home" The lady on stage claimed

This caused a few of them to laugh and begin to approach the lad... orlady. She waited for them to get closer, then she whipped the chain through the air. The chain smacked a handful of themin the face with the end of the chain, one of the men then caught the chain and attempted to yank the girl off her balance. Anticipating such a move she swiftly dashed forward.

Link stood there as he watched her begin to take on four of the patrons at once, transfixed by her moves and fighting style, which seems almost elegant in ways. The sheikah danced around any moves thrown her way, she even managed to do a few flips to avoid being hit. It was truly something to behold.

Link then noticed the strong man from outside begin to sneak up on the girl, feeling the adrenaline pumping through him, Link bolted over to the strong man. As he got close, he then brought his foot up as Link attempts to kick the man in the chest. Even with all the force Link could muster up, the strong man didn't even flinched when Links foot connected with the mans chest.

Link chuckled nervously and waved slightly. "heeey again" The man let out a low growl, he then gripped Links ankle. "oh shi-"

The strong man then hurled Link to the side. Link had the air knocked from his lungs as when his back slammed into the wall. Link let out a groan as everything became blurry, he took in a deep breath.

He came to his senses just in time to see a fist come hurtling towards him. Thinking quickly, Link dove to the ground as he managed to avoid barley being punched in the face.

As the mans fist collided with the wall he let out a yelp, recoiled and rubbed his fist. Link began to back away. "can I just say, I really like the strong thing you got going on" The man grunted and began to walk towards Link, Link continued to talk. "I mean really, good for you--" Link stumbled a bit as he backed into a chair.

The strong man was beginning to close in, thinking fast Link spun around. Gripping the side of the chair he swiftly brought the chair up, then bashed the man in the face with it, once the chair connected it broke into many pieces, only leaving one of the legs to the wooden chair in Links hand.

The strong man staggered, then dropped to his knees before finally crumbling to the ground, completely unconscious. Link blinked then grinned. "Yeah! next time don't mess with--GAH" Link jumped (and let out a scream) as he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder. He spun around, and raised the wooden chair leg at his supposed attacker.

Once he turned around his own blue eyes met with another pair, the sheikah raised an eyebrow, she was defiantly judging him for the (not so) manly scream, she had also managed to escape from the chains. Link chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "you caught me off gaurd is all" he explained.

The girl rolled her eyes and she turned to the only remaining enemy, the Gerudo woman on stage. Whom looked far from happy. "Hows that old saying go... if you want something done right, do it yourself... you both will regret what you've done here today..."

She said as she unshealthed the sword from her hip. The sword had a curve to it and came to a finely sharpened, the sword was a scimitar. The woman spun it in her hand a few times before slashing at the air. Most likely in attempt to frighten the two of them

Link stepped forward "I can handle this one" He said to the escaped prisoner. She crossed her arms, then nodded towards the stage as she remained silent, leaving Link to 'handle this one'

Link walked forward, stopping only a few feet from the Gerudo. "Alright, I suggest if you don't want to get hurt you back off"

"I would be more worried about myself if I were you boy" The woman spat as she pointed the sword in his direction.

Link froze slightly, whatever courage he had slowly starting to diminish. He held the piece of wood as if it was a bat and he was preparing to hit a baseball.

The woman paused. "you...you have pointed ears..."

"uhm...well that was a bit random...why yes I do...why is that of import-"

"you are of Hylian descent... how amazing... I thought you were all killed off...someone like you could make me a lot of money" The woman said as she gain a sickening grin.

Link just stared at her, the very comment making his stomach churn, he didn't even want to think aboutthe possibility of being sold to some twisted-- whoosh. An object whizzed past Links head, and found its target in the woman's neck.

Plucking the object from her neck the woman realized it was a small cylinder object that came to a fine point, this object had black feathers tied to the bottom. It was probably shorter than the woman's palm. "A sleeping dart.." The sheikah explained. "perhaps if you were more observant to your surroundings you'd have seen something like that coming"

Ching. The sound echoed through the room as the sword slipped from the womans hand and tumbled to the ground. The woman swayed side from side "you will..."

"regret this? you already mentioned that..."

Thegerudofell to the ground causing a loud thud, she was out cold.

"...come. we should leave before they awake" With that the sheikah turned and silently made her way out of the building. Link began to follow but paused. Glancing back he rushed over to the podium with the ocarina on it. Looking at the instrument he felt a strong connection to it, he snatched the musical instrument then followed along.

The two of them found a handful of blocks away, in the middle of the market place. They were standing in one of the many alley ways. Link was standing near the street looking in both directions for anyone looking for the two of them.

The market place was a great place to lose anyone, crowds of people lined the streets and several shops. Even now Link could make out people complaining about prices at some stand where a deku scrub was attempting to sell some shields and what looked likedekunuts.

Link let out a sigh and backed away to a small area out of view. This is where the sheikah was, she was sitting on top of a crate as she just silently watched him. Link sat on the ground and leaned against the wall, the two were directly across from one another.

Silence filled the air for what seemed like an eternity... Who was this mysterious person? What did they want with him? and was this the same person whose voice he heard in his head? Link wandered all these questions and more... Finally he decided to break the silence.

"...I didn't see anyone. So I think we managed to lose them.." He explained.

More silence

Link shifted his weight , wellllll this was a bit awkward. "So maybe we should get to know each other... my name is Link...though you knew that.. or did you?"

Finally, the sheikah spoke. "yes. I know who you are..."

"Great...soo this would be the part where you told me your name"

"Call me Zel"

"Zel? well that is a very pretty name...I think" He muttered the last part to himself. "So where do you live...I could walk you home if you'd like?" Link offered

"i see...so you think I need protecting?" Zel commented

"what? no-- what I meant was--all I'm saying is that...we make a good team? you know two is stronger than one kind of thing..."

Zel sighed. "enough chit chat...honestly it surprises me that you of all people are the choose hero of time" Zel said as she slipped off of the crate she was sitting upon.

"Chosen hero of what now?" Link asked" completely confused by that remark.

"Clearly you know nothing of the legends of old... I'm not surprised, I'm more annoyed than anything...honestly you should have started your training before you turned 16, where ever your guardian is I'm going to kill her" Zel said angrily

Link pushed himself to his feet. "okay clearly you have the wrong person"

"No I don't... I blame the human woman whom claims sheis relatedto you"

"Annette??? Okay I don't know what you're rambling on about, but I'm leaving now" Link said as he began to walk away.

"...my sources tell me Gannon is nearly upon castle town"

This caused Link to stop. Gannon... the name had a familiar ring to it. "The evil Gerudo king..." He paused "how did I know that???"

"Because. It's the power of the triforce...its trying to warn you of what you should already know" Zel said. "...tell me what **do** you know of the legends of the triforce??"

Link shook his head. "i don't know anything..."

Zel gestured to the crate, Link then walked over and took a seat. "I'll start with the facts that everyone knows... It's foretold that the Triforceis a sacred relic of gold. Left behind by the three goddesses after the creation of Hyrule. The Triforce consists of three parts, Power, Courage and Wisdom. Its told that whom ever comes to claim the triforce has the power to govern all living things and bend life to their will. Out of all the powerful and ancient relics of Hyrule, none can even come close to the Triforce in power. Thus itis saidthat the Triforce determines Hyrules destiny, if a person with a pure, and righteous heart claims the power, Hyrule will enter a golden age of peace and prosperity... But, if a person with a wicked heart captures the Triforce, the kingdom will inevitably fall into an age of darkness. It is, however also known that if one with an evil heart attempts to claim the Triforce a hero is always destined to stand against him...That is what even the mere common folk know...now let me tell you what very few know. The Triforce is held in a place known only as the Sacred Realm, that if one enters the Realm and attempts to claim the Triforce one of two things may happen. If the person whom enters the realm is pure and balanced, the will gain the ultimate power and the realm will become a paradise... However if the heart of the one who enters does not contain an equal balance then the Triforce will separate into three pieces... In order to gain the full power of the Triforce the one whom entered the Sacred Realm must seek out the two lost parts. Which are held by the two people chosen by destiny"

"...and how do you know who these people are?" Link dared ask.

"because...they carry the mark of the Triforce on the back of their hand" Zel said, she unwrapped her hand and held it out for him to see. He could make out a symbol of three triangles on her hand, the mark was hardly noticeable.

Link could feel a pressure begin to build up in his chest. Looking down at his left hand he had the exsct same mark... He never mentioned it to people, and if they asked he always brushed it off as an 'odd birth mark'

"Our destinies intertwined... Were chosen and we must face up against Gannon and stop him this time..." Zel said, for the first time she held a gentle tone in her voice. Her voice was soft, and had an almost musical tone, but it wasn't high-pitched, in fact her voice was more of a basic pitch. Which also made it hard to tell, **was** Zela girl??? or was she a boy?? Link honestly couldn't tell...

"...you said 'this time' as if this isn't the first time we've fought him..." Link pointed out.

Zel nodded slightly "...we have...every so many generations an evil rises up and attempts to take the power of theTriforce.. there's always a Gannon... always a you, always a me.. and last time, our previous reincarnations failed...Gannon killed us and managed to take control over Hyrule...that's why it's in the state it is now...and I fear if we fail again..nothing will be left... the land of Hyrule will vanish from the maps... and it will fall on our shoulders..."

Link stared at Zel, he could feel the color flush from his face. Zel clearly noticed and she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen I know its a lot to take in...And may take some time, but we must go. We have to leave Castle Town before Gannon arrives. If he finds us then we don't stand a chance, especially in this state. You need an immense amount of training"

Link leaped off the crate. "No-- no way-- you've got the wrong person. I'm no hero, nothing even close... I'm just some boy who grew up at an inn... you've got the wrong person"

"Link please"

"No... I'm sorry...but I don't want to die... I have to go" Link said as he slipped past Zel and began to make his way home.

Zel watched him walk away... wondering just how long it would take before Link realized he was wrong...

Link pushed his way through the crowded market place. In only one day his entire life and everything he knew, flipped upside down...His head was spinning, and being in a crowd only made things worse. Coming across the first alley way he found he quickly began to follow the path... What was he going to do...If everything the stranger said was true then that would mean that Link destinedto fight some evil being...and possibly die in the process... When Link felt as if destiny had more intended for him... he had no clue how right he was.

Looking up Link noticed that the exit of the alley was blocked by two figures in a cloak, hoods up. He couldn't see their faces, but they looked up at him which made the feeling of uneasiness begin to grow. He slowly backed up. He had a feeling he didn't belong there.Link came to a halt as he suddenly bumped into something.

A pair of hands dropped on his shoulders. "well hello child... I haven't seen you in a long time..." The voice whispered to him.

Link abruptly felt the fear from before begin to claw its way up. He looked to the side at the hand placedon his left shoulder. The owner of the hand had a grayish skin tone...His breath became ragged and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed... the mark of the triforce on the back of the persons hand...the same mark that both he and Zel had. However differently from their marking, this persons marking was **glowing.** The top triangle to be exact, it had a bright yellow glow to it.

Link pushed forwarda few feet and spun around to face the new threat. Standing there was a tall Gerudo woman who towered over him. She had long bright orange hair that flowed past her shoulder, her dark skin had a slight grayish under tone. She was wearing a golden crown of some sort, and thick armor with a long red cape. Link then noticed the sword she held on her back, this woman ready for a fight... Link on the other hand, was far from it.

"Well well well...the boy I was looking for. How lucky I am that you've stumbled right into my hands..." She let out a chuckle. "grab him"

Before Link could register what she meant by this, Links arms were suddenly restrained. Link looked to the side and noticed the two cloaked figures from before, that's when he noticed, under the hood was a Bokoblin. Link became paralyzed with fear, as he realized that his nightmares were becoming a reality.

"Now...I will give you only one chance, come with us quietly, we will leave this dreaded town and you will not draw attention to us...and I promise to make your death as painless as possible... Deny my offer and i promise you, you will only wish you were dead..." The evil woman said, there was no doubt in Link mind. This was Gannon...

Link thought of what he could possible say to get out of this one alive. "please, you've got the wrong person I'm not who you're looking for--"

Gannon let out an evil chuckle. "oh but the mark on your hand says otherwise"

Link realized there was no getting out of this, his fight and flight instinct began to kick in, survival was all that was on his mind at this point. He began to struggle, he managed to yank his left arm free. He punched the Bokoblin to his right square in the face. With his right arm now free he grab the Bokoblin and spun it around, slamming it into the other. The two goblin like creatures fell to the ground.

Link let out a sigh, he was about to take off running. When suddenly Gannon grabbed Link by the neck, lifting Link off the ground Gannon then slammed Link into the stone wall.

All of his senses knocked from him, including the air in his lungs. Link grabbed the woman's wrist and began to struggle for his freedom, his feet kicking back and forth and he tried to gain some sort of leverage.

Gannon smirked. "oooh I'm sooo glad you decided to fight... I look forward to ripping youre limbs apart..." she said with a menacing laugh. She tightened her grip on Links neck.

The corners of his vision began to go black, he could feel himself beginning to slip out of consciousness. His feet began to flail as he tried to kick Gannon away, she had a strong grip however, Links vision began fade

 _...this was it... This Is how he was going to die..._


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter has mentioned of death and blood. Read at your own risk. Heres the warning... and yes because u already know what the comments will say, yes...Zelda is a boy in this. Mostly because i wanted to write out the dynamic between the two boys, i figured it would be interesting.**

 **Chapter 4 - What lies under the cloak**

 ** _Looking at his surroundings, Link found himself in what looked like a courtyard of a castle. There was a fountain in the middle and bright green grass all around, flowers as well. There was a stone path way that lead to the fountain and looped around. There were also stone benches across from the fountain._**

 ** _Link notices a boy hunched over the fountain and staring into the water, upon a closer look he had realized it was the same boy from his last vision... The boy from the burning village, he looked older, around 14 now._**

 ** _"what do you think?" A voice asked. Turning around Link noticed two people sitting on a bench not far from him. One was an older woman, she had long white hair and wore light armor. The older woman also had red markings over her red-eye._**

 ** _The other was a girl around the same age as the boy at the fountain. She wore an elegant gown, a tiara, and her long hair flowed well past her shoulders. She was watching the boy at the fountain with a grin plastered on her face._**

 ** _"Well I for one think its a wonderful idea... if he wants to train to become aguard of the royal family then why not?" The girl said_**

 ** _"Just be certain it's what he truly wants..."_**

 ** _The girl nodded then stood up "I will, thank you for speaking with me Impa" The girl said, she then made her way over to the boy at the fountain. "are you looking for something in the water?" She asked the boy._**

 ** _The boy looked up at her and then bowed. "Hello Princess"_**

 ** _The princess blushed lightly and giggled. "Just call me Zelda, after all id like to think of us as friends...wouldn't you?"_**

 ** _The boy nodded._**

 ** _"Great...so I know you said earlier in the year that you wanted to become a Royal guard... does that still stand true?" Zelda asked_**

 ** _The boy looked down at the water, after a moment he nodded._**

 ** _This caused the princess to giggle again. "you don't like to talk much... do you?... you know as friends id like to think of myself as someone you can confide in...you know someone you can tell anything too.."_**

 ** _The boy let out a sigh. "...I just never know what to say...and I don't want to say the wrong thing"_**

 ** _"Just say what ever comes to mind.." Zelda said with a grin._**

 ** _"okay... I think I can do that..." The boy said. He looked up at the princess and gained a small smile as well._**

Links eyes flew open and he gasped for air, he found himself laying on the ground, everything around him was blurry and hard to focus on. Before he could even register what was going on a pair of hands gripped his shirt, Link was suddenly yanked upwards to his feet.

"Link. Oh thank the goddess that your still alive...one more minute and you'd be dead now..." A voice said.

Link managed to catch his breath and his vision slowly returned. Standing in front of him was a **boy** , about his age. The boy had long blonde hair and a familiar set of blue eyes, that seemed to shine in the daylight. The boy was wearing a deep blue short-sleeved shirt, a brown cloth hat and tan shorts. Link shook his head to clear it-- was he seeing things?? "...Zel????"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Who else are you expecting? Now pull yourself together" Zel said as he pulled away and faced the threat.

Gannon was standing a few feet away, she was gripping her arm just below the shoulder, blood was dripping from her hand. The look on her face said she was not very amused. Link then looked at the ground and noticed the two Bokoblins from before laying lifeless in a pool of their own blood.

Link threw his hands to his mouth as he began to gag. He quickly averted his gaze, he had never seen a body before...

"Pull yourself together Link this is not the time to be squeamish "Zel called back to him.

"Youre going to regret that boy... When I defeat you ill--" Gannon began to say

"blah blah blah" Zel interrupted. He then stomped on the hilt of one of the swords that the Bokoblin dropped. The sword flipped into the air, Zel grabbed it and then spun it in his hand until he gained a good grip. He held the sword out to Gannon. "I don't fear you...I disposed of your hideous goblins without even breaking a sweat... Do you truly think you stand even the slightest chance?... I could easily end you here and now"

Gannon narrowed her eyes, she reached down and grabbed her sword off the ground.

There was a scream that echoed down the alley, turning toward the street Link noticed a civilian standing there in terror. "Guards! Guards! Someone fetch the guards!" The woman screamed as she ran off.

"We have to go" Link whispered toZel

Zel and Gannon held each others gaze, neither moving an inch. Zel finally lowered his sword. "I think we all know that eventually we will have to face you... There's a time and a place... We both know it's not here" Zel told Gannon.

She scoffed as she sheathed her long sword. "...correct you are boy.." she pulled the hood over her face "but you haven't seen the last of me" With that Gannon spun around and she made a hasty exit.

After Gannon vanished from sight Zel sighed as his poker face broke. "that was a close one" He muttered, looking relieved.

They heard the sounds of voices and the sound of approaching feet.

Zel tossed the sword to the side, then grabbed Links wrist. "Come on" He said as he took off running.

They ran down the ally and manage to come to the street just as the guards made their way to the alley.

When they reached the street they heard the sound of more guards coming from both directions. On the street was only a small handful of people none of which were paying the two boys any attention.

"Now what?" Link said.

"I have an idea..." Zel said, he then suddenly shoved Link against the wall.

"Ow-- hey what was--" Link began to complain.

"Just be quiet and stand still" Z said as he leaned against the wall beside Link, he placed his palms together. Closing his eyes Z takes a deep breath, the triforce marking on the back of Zel's hand became more prominent. The right triangle on his hand began to glow yellow.

Link watched in curiosity, a few moments passed by and a group of guards poured out from the alley. They looked around before splitting off into two groups and rushing off.

Z keeps his eyes closed as he keeps his focus, the sounds of the guards footsteps begin to recede as they slowly vanish from sight.

"they didn't see us.." Link said quietly. Zel let his hands drop to his side, he stumbled forward, Link quickly grabs Zels arms to stop him from falling over. "whoa-- are you okay??"

"I'm fine" Zel said as he managed to redeem his balance, he pulled himself out of Links grip. "Lets get moving"

"did you turn us invisible??" Link inquired.

"Yes" He said as he turned and began to walk off. Link stood there a moment... Zel was able to use magic...how amazing. Zel turned to him... "Come on, I don't have all day and I doubt you want to have another run in with Gannon.."

Link rushed over to the other blonde haired boy. The two made their way down the empty street before coming to another, narrow busier street. One with many tiny shops lining the ends. Usually on days much like today most the citizens could be found browsing the markets and small shops.

"So um...Zel--"

"You know, i change my mind. Zel sounds awful coming from you. Just call me Z" Zel said as they made their way past some shops and into the crowd of people.

"okay, Z it is...so what is that short for anyway? Like Zelron? or something weird like that?" Link asked

"You only wish you knew..." Z said.

"right...so where did you get the change clothes?" Link wondered

Zel shrugged "i stole it... I couldn't just walk around wearing what I was before... id stand out" Z said as he fixed the hat he was wearing.

"...and you've got a hat why?"

"to cover my ears... granted most common folk haven't the slightest clue that Hylians even exsisted...all knowledge, of our kind wiped, due to the sheikah."

"Why would they do that?" Link asked

"easy, to keep us safe, being on the brink of extinction was dangerous, people began to seek hylians to either sell or hunt down...but theres always that slim chance that someone may know of our kind, such as that foul Gerudo woman... Honestly I'm surprised you don't wear a hat..." Z said as he shook his head. Link pulled his hair over his ears as he remained silent.

 ** _Link couldn't help but to think back to when he was younger...When he was around 12. It was fall, Link was outside theinn, sweeping the leafs and picking up the trash. He was minding his own business when three other kids around his age were walking past. As one of the boys walked past they shoved Link to the ground._**

 ** _Looking up he saw Scourge, a pale skin human, whom had dark hair with eyes to match. The kid must have been in a foul mood and was a well-known bully. "well look who it is guys. It's the freak boy...Hey freak!"_**

 ** _Link stared up at the boy silent for a moment before pushing himself back to his feet "it's not very kind to call people names..."_**

 ** _"Shut up freak" One of the other kids said as he suddenly shoved Link, causing him to stumble into one of the other kids. That kid then in turn shoved Link back to the ground and the three bullies then laughed._**

 ** _Link held out his hands to lessen the impact of the fall. As he hit the ground he slid a couple of inches, Link let out agroanas he pushed himself into a sitting position. Looking down at his hands he noticed his hands scratched up and bleeding._**

 ** _The bullies laughed. "oh look-- the little freak is going to cry!" One of them said_**

 ** _Scourge, the leader of the trio crouched down. "So us boys got a bet going on-you see i think your half fairy, which would make sense because you look like a girl!" Scourge said as he stood up. "Do yourself a favor and stay off the streets" The kid laughed as he kicked some dirt at Link and they three bullies walked off laughing._**

 ** _Link sighed, a part of him knew the kids were right, he was a bit of a freak...He was different.. He pushed himself to his feet, grabbing the broom he made his way inside. He went to the back kitchen and began to wash his wounds._**

 ** _His aunt walked over and gasped as she noticed the blood on his hands. "oh my-what happened???"_**

 ** _"...I fell" Link responded, he was calm, but had a frown on his head._**

 ** _His aunt knew better however she frowned and brushed some hair from his face. "was it those bullies again? you know I could always say something to them"_**

 ** _"no..its okay..."_**

 ** _"...why don't you ever fight back? Youre a strong kid, you could easily give then a taste of their own medicine" His aunt pointed out_**

 ** _He shook his head. "it's not right... just because they want to push me around and be mean, don't mean i should do the same..." This made his aunt smile, he was a smart, kind child, and she knew he was going to grow up to become awonderful man. Link paused, he looked up at his aunt with a frown. "Hey Annette...Am I a freak?"_**

 ** _"what??? no why on earth would you think that??? is that what those bullies said"_**

 ** _"well yes... but also... when ever I leave the house I notice people give me strange looks...some people try to avoid me on the street like I'm a monster..." Link said as he dropped his head in shame, he never knew why he was so different from everyone..._**

 ** _"oh Linkin, my dear boy.. it's because your different, and sometimes people don't know how to accept things that are different...but being different does not make you a freak...it means your special" His Aunt reassured and she poked his cheek. "now smile my boy...because youre perfect" Link looked up at his Aunt and grinned, then hugged her._**

Link shook his head to clear it, he needed to focus on the now. "Wait, Z--" Link was suddenly grabbed the arm by a deku scrub.

"Say you!" The deku scrub said in a squeaky voice "you know I've got a great eye for people inneed-and you my sir are in dire need"

"No thanks I'm not interested--"

"For you today I got this--" The deku showed off an object that was medium is size. It was a beautiful blue and seemed as if made from some sort of glass, it sparkled and radiated with a strange beauty. "a moons tear! It's very rare, very valuable-- today I sell it to you for 200 rupees"

"why would I need--"

"Okay okay okay" the deku waves his hand "I cut the price for you-- today I give for 40 rupees-- come on, I see it all over your face, a man in trouble with the one he loves. Impress him-- buy him this moons tear and I promise all of your troubles will go away"

"what??--no it's not like-- fine" Link reached into his pouched and dropped a purple rupee in the deku's hand. "50 rupees-- keep the change" Link said as he grabbed the moons tear and walked away.

Looking around he noticed his friend gone, he scanned the crowded shops as he tried to find Z.

He spotted the blonde hair boy standing at a less crowded stand, it was a stand full of knives, daggers and other sorts of sharp objects. Link made his way through the crowded streets and over to Z.

Z was holding a sword of some sort, he seemedas if he were pestering the shop keep.

"2000 rupees is a fair price" the shop keep said

"really? for some poorly made sword???" Z scoffed "the writing on this blade is not some ancient script as you claim... More like poorly drawn symbols from a man who is trying to steal money from people who don't know any better"

"Yeah? well don't like it then don't buy it you brat" The man said as he snatched the sword from Z "Now get out of here"

Z huffed then began to walk away. Link joined him at his side. "That man was a phony"

"Welcome to Castle Town, where everyone is trying to rob you blind" Link said.

"...It was different you know..." Z said

"What? Castle Town?... I find that hard to believe..." Link muttered.

"Not just castle town but all of Hyrule..." Zel said as they turned on another street, away from the roaring market place.

"I wouldn't know... never left castle town... actually i hardly ever left home..." Link confessed.

"I'm actually not surprised.." Z muttered quietly.

Link raised an eyebrow, what was that suppose to mean, he let it go however. "So what is are next step? I mean what do we do if Gannon returns" Link questions

"That's simple...were leaving castle town. Were going to my village..." Z stated.

Link fell silent, leaving castle town had always been a dream of his... But what kind of darkness laid beyond the walls of castle town... It was hard to say... He couldn't imagine what. Granted he had always heard stories from Kolin, but whose to say what was real and what was fake...

The two came to a stop, looking up Link noticed that they were standing outside the Inn. Link took a deep breath.

"Get what you need and hurry. We need to leave Castle town soon...We have a three days trip through Hyrule field" Z said

Link nodded "Alright. But here's the deal... you let me do the talking..." Link said as he took a step but then paused and looked at Zel. "but first I have one question that's kind of been bugging me.. How did you even get captured in the first place, I mean **clearly** you have the capability to fight those men off so how did you even get--"

"Does it truly matter??" Z said as he looked at Link, giving him a serious look, he meant business...

"...no... I guess not-just wondering is all..."

"Lets just go get your things... and let's make it quick..." Z said as he started walking again. Link chuckled quietly and then followed along.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -Confessions

The two boys passed through the doorway to the Inn. Entering Link noticed that the tables were empty, Anette must have closed down the restaurant for the day. Link made his way between the rows of tables, as the two made their way towards the stair case. As they reached the bottom of the stair case, the brunette owner of the inn, also know as Link's aunt walked out of the kitchen. She was looking down at her hands as she was wiping them off on a towel.

"Hey Link how was your trip to the market?" She asked as she looked up. She blinked then grinned "Oh my-you brought a friend home? Well hello there my dear" The woman said as she made her way over to the young men. Z raised an eyebrow as he remained silent. Annette held out her hand "hi there!" She said happily with a grin "I'm Links aunt, it's a pleasure to finally meet one of Linkin's friend, you know ive never met one of his friends before."

Link's face became red as he began to blush deeply. Link chuckled slightly as he felt the embarrassment begin to kick in, then he looked at Z. "She's kidding-- I have all sorts of friends"

Z raised an eyebrow as he silently stared, Z had a poker face which was extremely hard to read. Making it impossible tomake out what he was thinking.

Link then turned to his aunt. "I'm just picking up a few things and--"

"Are you plan on going somewhere?" His aunt asked

Link paused, how could he go about this... He sighed. "...ineed to leave Castle town.. by **tonight**.. you see there'sthis-"

"Its okay...you don't need to explain" His aunt said as she looked down.

" Annette? is everything okay?" Link questions.

His aunt waves her hand "yes in fine you boys go ahead"

Link paused he was ready to say more but Z nudged him and then tapped his own wrist, as if to say their on a time limit. Link nodded silently and the two boys began to ascend the stairs. As they reached the second story Link spotted the Zora known as Kolin. He was only a few paces from the stairs.

He waved "Hey there bud, where you heading too in such a hurry?"

Link came to a stop causing Zel to bump into him, luckily he was excellent balance and didn't stumble over or fall. "warn me next time you decide to stop walking..." Z grumbled. He glanced over to the Zora and the two stared at each other

The tall Zora tilted his head "whose your friend?" Z crossed his arms, but remained silent. Kolin and Z kept each others gaze for a long time, both remaining silent as they stared the other down, finally Z turned to Link.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes" Z said.

Link nodded and continued up the stairs, well that was certainly weird...But he was on a time limit. Making his way up the rest of the stairs he quickly made his way back to his bedroom. He pushed the door open, making his way over to the small hatch in the wall and shuffling through the items Link grabbed a large rucksack.

He was getting ready to stand when he spotted the sling shot, an object which he had for many years, he became an excellent shot. Link grabbed the object and shoved it into the rucksack. What else would he need... He jumped to his feet, then made his way over to his dresser, Link began to shove clothes into the rucksack. He paused as he looked up.

Rauru, his pet owl sat perched on the dresser he was still fast asleep. Link gained a small smile as he gently rubbed the top of the owls head. He let out a small smile and let his hand drop to his side.

"I remember when you found him" A voice said to him from the doorway of his room.

Link turned and spotted his aunt, he chuckled quietly. "yeah...you wasn't exactly too happy about me harbouring a wild owl...I don't remember how I got you to agree to allow me to keep it"

The woman chuckled, he kept her arms behind her back as she leaned against the doorway "...you didn't have to do anything...I just saw how much it meant to you so I decided to let you keep it...You really **are** leaving...aren't you?"

Link nodded silently... What could he say to her? Would she even believe him? "...yes...I promise though, ill be back sooner than you know, won't even notice me gone and when I get back ill tell you **all** about it"

"...I never told you just how much you look like your mother... ill never forget the day I met her" The woman said as she looked down.

"...what do you mean?... I thought you two were sisters??" Link questions as he turns and just stares at her.

"...I think it's about time I confess something to you" She let out a sigh and looked up at the boy.

 ** _It was 18 years ago...Before she became the owner at an Inn, Annette was a guards for the city, she patrolled the walls. Making sure the city was safe and there were no attacks... Though there never was. Granted there was the occasional sighting of a smallstalfos, but usually the enemies were easily dispatches by a single arrow, and were never actually interested in entering the city._**

 ** _It was a cold summers night around 2 am, the other guards on post were asleep. She was pacing around the walkway on the top of the wall, the nights were always quiet, the guards who patrolled the city had more action than the guards patrolling the walls._**

 ** _Annette sighed as she leaned against the brick fence that was a bit taller than waist level, it was there to make sure people didn't fall over the ledge. That may sound ridiculous but has happened several times before the fence._**

 ** _She stared out at the massive field before her eyes, a field that stretch further than the eye could see. She grinned as she imagined all the other landscapes around Hyrule. She was the age of 19, probably one of the youngest guardsmen, but even as a young gal she was still better than a great deal of the other guardsmen._**

 ** _That's when something caught her attention, in the distance she noticed something approaching the castle. She nudges one of the other guards on duty. "Hey somethings approaching the city" She told the guard._**

 ** _The guard grumbled something incomprehensible as he began to snore louder. Annette rolled her eyes, she grabbed the bow that was laying on the ground near the sleeping guard, grabbing an arrow, ready to shoot what ever was on its way._**

 ** _What ever or whom ever it was, was approaching the city fast. She kept hold of the arrow as she prepared to launch it when the object became clear. It was a white stallion, she lowered the bow and noticed a hunched over figure clutching to the back of the horse. Looking around at the fellow guardsmen they were all fast asleep._**

 ** _The horse managed to get only a handful of feet from the castle walls when the figure stumbled off the horse, then slowly dropped to their knees, still hunched over. Annette, with her sword at her hip ran over to a barrel and pulled out a long rope. She tied one end of the rope to the stone fence and then dropping the other end over the wall she quickly scaled down the wall._**

 ** _Annette quickly made her way over to the figure kneeling near the horse. "Excuse me are you okay???"_**

 ** _The person looked up, it was a woman with long bright blonde hair, and pale skin. The woman was wearing a regal purple gown that bare a golden symbol of some sort of bird and three triangles. Her tear-stained bright blue eyes had a desperate look to them, the woman was in dire need of help. "Please... help me" she begged weakly._**

 ** _That's when she saw it, the woman was clutching a small child, an infant in fact, bundled in blankets. Taking a closer look she also couldn't help but notice the woman's side covered in blood, most of which was dry. "Don't worry I'm going to get you help-- ill get the others" Annette said as she began to stand up, the woman suddenly grabbed her arm before she could_**

 ** _"No...you can't...please" She begged_**

 ** _Annette shook her head, surprised by the sudden outburst. "What do you mean-- you need help your bleedingan-"_**

 ** _"It's already too late for me...and if they find him...please..." The woman weakly held out the baby. Annette quickly reached back and took hold of the bundled up child. "...he is special.." the dying woman continued. "...the fate of this land...it's now in your hands...take care of my boy...please" she said weakly_**

 ** _Annette stared at the women for a moment before looking back down at the child. The baby was awake and seemed surprisingly calm, bright blue eyes met with her own green eyes. She gained a small smile as she pulled the babyclose. "...Hi there... young one..." The baby let out a giggle then wrapped its tiny hand around her finger. She couldn't help but noticed a marking on the back of his hand... Three yellow triangles...just like the woman's dress. She stared down at the child... "the fate ofhyrule?" she asked quietly. "...what do you mean by that??" Annette asked as she looked up._**

 ** _The woman from before was gone, without a single trace, even the white horse that brought her to the castle had vanished. If not for the child in her hands she probably would have believed it was all just a dream..._**

"She was gone... just as quickly as she was there... I only ever saw her for a handful of moments... but her face has haunted me to this day...I could have helped her...but all she wanted was...well... for me to protect **you**..." Annette said as she finally looked up at the young man who stood before her. "So I did just that, I took you inside and went home...the following day Iwas relievedfrom being a guard due to leaving my post...within a year I had bought this building and started my very own restaurant..."

Link stared at the woman in the doorway, completely in shock...Everything he knew about his life... Was a lie. He had no relation to Annette, he couldn't believe what he was hearing... that means he wasnt born in the city, he was probably never meant to even grow up in the city...He didn't even know who his parents were...Everything began to make sense. Why she never spoke about has parents or why she hardly ever let him venture too far from home... Granted she probably viewed it as protecting him..

Link placed hos hands on his dresser as he stared at the ground, he could feel his breathing begin to get heavier as a pressure began to build up in his chest. He felt shaky, and his knees felt as if they were going to give in. Was he having a panic attack?! Well clearly anyone in their right mind probably would after discovering something like this... The events of the day began to flash before his eyes. BetweenZel, Gannon, the power of the Triforce, him being some chosen hero of time and now this...

His aunt quickly made her way over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Its okay-- just breath... I know I probably should have told you this sooner.. but I just couldn't bare the thought of breaking this kind of news to you...I'm so sorry my dear boy... find it in your heart to forgive me..."

Link pulled away, he shook his head as he tried to calm down. "I-...I need some air..." Link said as he snatched his rucksack off the ground, he quickly made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

After a long while Z exited the Inn, he found the other boy laying on the ground just outside the door, staring up at the sky. Z raised an eyebrow as he walked over and sat beside the other boy. The two of them remained there in silence for several minutes.

"...you look pale.." Z pointed out

Link sighed and pushed himself up, he leaned against the wall as he sat beside the other boy. "...my entire world was just flipped upside down in the matter of three hours..." Link said, he still felt a bit numb inside, but at least he was able to breathe now.

"...Sorry about that..." Z said as he looked over at the other hylian. Link was paying him no mind, he was staring up at the blue sky, watching the clouds dance across the sky. He remained silent, as did Z. As Zel watched the boy he couldn't help but notice how Links eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. He shook his head before standing up. "Alright break over... we need to head to the outer wall, its at least an hour and a half walk from here... once there I have some friends whom can help us get outside the walls...From there we travel three days and three nights until we reach my village..." Zel reached a hand out.

Link looked up at Z, he nodded, taking his hand he pushed off the ground and stood up. Zel pulled his hand away and then walked off, Link grabbed his bag then followed along.

Annette watched from the window as they vanished from sight, she sighed before making her way over to a table and sat down. Sitting across from her was the elderly Gerudo woman.

"Oh pull yourself together...they all leave the nest eventually" Koume muttered as she poured Annette a glass of tea.

Annette wiped a single tear from her eye as she grabbed the cup. "I know... I just never imagined it would be like this..." She said as she took a drink of tea. The tea had a strong taste of mint and another flavor that she couldn't pinpoint... Almonds maybe???

"It's never easy watching them leave... only thing you can hope for is that you raised them right" Koume said as she pointed a finger at the woman

"...do you have kids Koume?"

"Sortve...adopted a girl a long while back... me and my sister raised her. We raised her tough and made her the best she could be...even taught her all the dark magic I knew..." Koume explained

Annette blinked a few times. "...dark magic??"

"You know very proud of her I am, shes the real leader type... has a thirst for power...you know one day verrry soon she will become the new ruler of this land...the only thing standing in her way is that little rat you raised" Koume said as she let our a low growl. "Oh but I'm not worried...hes no match for my girl...shell rip the life from that boy so fast he wont even realize he's dead" She said with a cackle.

Annette blinked, she slowly realized that the woman was serious. She quickly got to her feet.

"Ohhhh-heheheheI wouldn't have done that"

The room began to spin, Annette stumbled back before she suddenly collapsed to the ground. Her legs giving out on her, an overcoming feeling of weakness washed over her.

Koume only continued to laugh. "You humans. Soooo pathetic..don't you know? Never accept a drink from a witch- hehehehe" She stood up from her chair and stared down at the brunette. "Not much time left...tisk tisk tisk, I was so hoping the poison would have a better effected...the last person I gave it to went into a fit of spasms... oh well. I guess they all can't be amusing..."

Annettes vision began to blacken...She couldn't help but to think... her boy-- Link, he wasn't safe... he needed to know...he-...he...

Her eyes slowly fluttered close. Koume sighed. "Oh well..." She looked out the window at all the humans passing by, she gained an evil grin. "not long now...soon your whole world will crash and burn...hehehehehe"


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Illusions.

Link and Z walked through the less crowded streets, they were only a few minutes away from reaching the wall. Surrounding Castle Town was a stone wall, over four stories high. The closer to the wall you were the less people you ran in to, this was also the area that was a bit more run down and in the greatest disrepair from the rest of the city, some buildings were missing windows. It's the part of the city where the poor lived, walking along the wall you'd most likely see more people sleeping on the streets than any other place within the city walls.

The very center of castle town was where the rich, and the guards would live, it's also the place with the less crime. Mostly due to the fact that in the center of town was a great hall, where all the guards would meet and decide on new laws. This was also where the guards kept their prisoners.

The name Castle Town was a deceptive title, for there wasn't even a castle in town. Rumours are that in the days of old there was a royal family, and a King whom ruled over the land of Hyrule, that was ages ago. There was no such thing as a royal family now... In fact most of the laws of castle town were made and enforced by the guards..

The two young men had finally made their way to the wall, Link looked up at the wall that towered over them...

 ** _Remembering back to when he was 15. Link was a bit of a trouble maker at times. He had made a makeshift grappling hook, somehow to managed to toss it over the large wall and began to climb the rope. He was a good distance off the ground when he heard the guards shouting from below. Looking down he gained a small smirk. "Just go ahead and try to catch me" He said as he continued to climb up the rope. He only made it an extra foot when he saw an arrow whizz past him and find its mark._**

 ** _The rope then cut into two, making a split second decision, with all his force Link kicked off the wall. He did a backflip before landing gracefully on his feet, looking up he noticed three guards standing in front of him. "Weeeellllll heeeeyyy there gents" He took a step back. "You know I would just soooolove to stand herebuuuut-- gotta run" With that Link spun on his heels and took off running._**

 ** _The guards we're close behind "Get back here you rascal!!" One of the guards shouted. One of the guards sped up juuuust enough to grab a hold of Links arm and yanked him back._**

 ** _Linksbalance suddenly thrown off as he staggered back. The guard quickly yanked Link to the ground, once on the ground the three guards pointed their spears at Link. He held his hands into the air. "Okay...you got me..." A pair of chains then placed around his wrists and the guards forced him to his feet._**

 ** _Before he knew it, Link was placed in to a cell, he was sitting on a bench staring down at the chains around his wrist. There were four cells that lined the back wall of the room, other than the cells there was a single desk where a guard would sit and watch over the cells. Currently Link was the only prisoner. He remained silent... An hour passed by before the door near the guard opened, entering the large room was a familiar face, his aunt. Link looked up and grinned as he spotted Annette, the chains jingled as he waved._**

 ** _Annette shook her head as she looked at the guard. "What's he in for this time Groose?"_**

 ** _The guard chuckled an almost annoying chuckle, he was a tall man and was far more strong than the average solider. "Well a group of patrol guards caught him trying to climb up the wall"_**

 ** _Annette slowly looked at Link "Is that so..." Link smiled sheepishly and shrugged a bit "I'm soo sorry Groose, its hard trying to raise a kid" The woman sighed_**

 ** _"Oh it's no skin off my bones... though you should know... this being his 10th offense, the lads lucky he aint being moved to a more permanent place... and just between you and me, rumours have it that the laws are about to get more strict... I heard some of the other guardsmen talking the other day, apparently to lower the crime rate they are going to start enforcing executions in the town square" the guard, Groose said._**

 ** _Annette gasped. "can they even do that??"_**

 ** _"Their in charge...and some think it could help keep the citizens in line...honestly the whole thing is corrupt...The reason im telling you this is because I understand how hard it is...not only that but your boy is the perfect canadite for such a thing" He pointed out._**

 ** _Annette shook her head. "no way-- they can't dothat-he's just a boy-- can they really get away with doing such a cruel thing??"_**

 ** _"Hey he's had 10 offenses against The Order... Most people don't get 3 and what's the best way to strike fear into a civilization... by proving just how far you'll go... Killing akid-it would be nothing to them...I'm just letting you know, after all we were good partners you and I..."_**

 ** _"Thank you.. I really appreciate it Groose" Annette said_**

 ** _Groose nodded and waved his hand. "Hey not a problem.." He said as he stood up, the man walked over to the cell and unlocked the cell door. Pushing the barred door open he walked over and unlocked the chains around Link's wrist. "You know kid you should give your aunt a bit of a break..." He muttered quietly. Link nodded and silently stood up and made his way to his aunt..._**

 ** _They two began to make their way back to theinn, Link looked up at his aunt. "...do you think they'll really start executing people???" He asked_**

 ** _His aunt shrugged. "It's hard to say...but most likely...did you really try to climb the wall??" She asked, the teen looked to the side and nodded, causing the woman to sigh. "This is almost as bad as the time you snuck into that shop and broke all the ceramic pots"_**

 ** _"Well on my behalf I was 8, and I thought there would be rupees in the jars" Link said_**

 ** _"or when you were 10-- it took them weeks to track down all those cucco's"_**

 ** _Link chuckled nervously"yeah but I mean I thought it would help me fly..."_**

 ** _"Link every time you leave the house you end up in trouble..." She pointed out_**

 ** _"...okay...granted your right..but-"_**

 ** _"No. no but's-- this is very serious.. Your young so you don't understand, but the city is on edge, the people don't trust the guards and the guards don't trust them back. The guards are on the brink of doing something drastic to gain control... and you heard Groose... you're the perfect canadite to make an example of.. You need to stay out of trouble my dear..."_**

 ** _Link frowned and nodded a bit. "you're right...I'm sorry..."_**

 ** _"You know I was thinking, to keep you out of trouble maybe you could become the chef for theinn. I think you'd do a great job my boy" She said with a grin and a wink_**

 ** _Link looked up at her and nodded. "Alright...i think I can handle that..."_**

Zeland Link turned the corner and came too a small street, the houses that lined the street looked as if in awful condition, there was only a few people roaming the streets, Link frowned a bit at the state of things. He didn't know how truly bad castle town was...

Zel looked around and gestured. "alright there doesn't seemto beany guards around. It's just down the street"

Link nodded and the two continued to walk. After a handful of feet Zel came to a stop and was staring at the wall. Link blinked and looked at the wall as well. Nothing looked out of the ordinary... Link tilted his head slightly. What was Zel so transfixed by... "Are you planning on climbing the wall???"

Z looked at Link, he then looked around the street, what few people there were werent paying the two any attention. Z then looked back at the blonde hair hero. "Hold still, this will come in handy" Z said as he held our his palm. It began to glow dimly, a pure white color, Z placed his palm against Links forehead. There was what felt like a small static charge delivered to his head.

"Ow!" Link proclaimed as he staggered back and gripped his head. "What was that for??" He looked back at Z.

"To help you see" Z said as he crossed his arms.

"My eyes are perfectly fine" Link said he froze when he saw the wall. Suddenly he could see that there was a tower built into the wall, the tower was just as large as the wall with only a small handful of windows. Compared to the rest of the street it was a nice looking building. Link rubbed his eyes as he stared in disbelief.

"illusion magic courtesy of the Sheikah... you know the sheikah has had a hand in all the architect around Hyrule.." Z pointed out

"...so no one else can see this??" Link asked

Z nodded "exactly..."

Paying closer attention Link noticed the door to the concealed tower cracked open. He tapped Z on the shoulder and pointed to the door. Zel nodded "yes... I noticed..." Crouching down Zel pulled two kunai from his boot. Gripping one in each hand Z straightened his pose. "Normally there is a-" Z began to talk.

Link on the other hand spaced out for a moment, it was as if everything slowly drifted away. He felt an approaching darkness of some sort, he wasnt able to put his finger on it but it was almost as if something was closing in on them. All other noise drowned out as he heard the sound of heavy foot steps a short distance away.

Z suddenly smacked Links arm, causing him to snap out of what ever trance he was in. "Did you hear anytning I just said??"

Link looked around the street, he noticed that behind them there was a building, to the side of the building was a stack of barrels, two wide and two high.

Z sighed. "I'll take that as a no. Just stay close and don't do any--"

"we need to hide-Now!" Link said as he abruptly grabbed Z by the arm and dashed over to the barrels. He pulled Z behind the barrels and out of sight.

"what the--" Z began to complain

Link hushed him and then leaning over slightly he looked back on the street, he made sure he couldn't be seen as he remained hidden by the barrels. Z stood on his tippy toes as he peeked over the top of the barrels... A few people walked past...he took a deep breath and tried to block out all the meaningless noise... thump, thump-- he heard the oncoming foot steps. Opening his eyes Link saw **her**...Gannon

She stopped in front of the tower, she looked around. Maybe to make sure the close was clear? Or maybe she was looking for **them**... Gannon then reached into her pocket and pulled out an object. The object had a handle and was purple, on topthe handle was a circular object that seemedto bemade from glass, there was three red spikes protruding from the top of the object. Painted on the purple stained circular glass was a red-eye. Looking at the wall Gannon then entered the tower door.

Seeing the object Z gasped and crouched back down beside link. "I can't believe my eyes... she has the Lens of Truth..." Z said quietly.

Link looked beside him at Z. "Lens of Truth?? im guessing its special..."

"It's an old relic forged by the sheikah... it allows the user to see through illusions..." Zels eyes widen as he had a sudden epiphany. "...That explains how she was able to get into the city without my knowledge...She had the lens..." Z's fists gripped the kunai tightly as he gained a serious look. "No doubt about it... she most likely cleared out the tower..."

"Is that the only way out of the city?" Link asked. Z nodded, causing link to sigh. "Well maybe we can just wait until we know she's gone..."

Z stood up. "No...we go in swiftly and silently. Catch her by surprise...we end this now"

Link stood up as well "are you certain that's the best course of action??"

Z handed Link one of the kunai, and he peeked over the barrel. "We go on my mark.."

Link watched Zel, he had a look to his eyes that almost frightened Link, he placed a gentle hand on Z shoulder. "We should really think this through" He said in a gentle tone.

"on my mark..."Zel responded

There was no getting through to him...They was going to have to fight... Link took a deep breath and prepared himself to face off with Gannon yet again.

That's when he heard something from behind, more footsteps, this time lighter as if the person was trying to sneak up on them. Link gripped the kunai, he had to strike at the precise moment... The footsteps got closer... closer... closer...Link pushed his feet into the ground...Now-- he spun around and attacked the oncoming threat.


End file.
